


untitled

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Metal Gear, TPP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can you stand to even look at me?” </p><p>Venom catches his gaze in the mirror before smiling softly. “Because you can stand to look at me at all. You look at me like I exist and I don’t have to continue thinking I’m just a phantom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift drabble for diesturbia over on tumblr after she mentioned Kaz pudge, the original post can be found here. http://diesturbia.tumblr.com/post/132094198848/i-imagine-kaz-would-have-then-cutest-fat-on-him-in

It was never an issue of self hate, rather the physical imperfections added new meaning to the periodic episodes of self-deprecation.

Just another flawed component to obsess over before kaz had to carefully decompartmentalize his insecurities in order to function. Allowing them to take the shape of other more powerful, if not equally, deadly emotions.

Hate for cipher. Hate for big boss.

Hate made it that much easier to keep focused and stay on the correlating path towards an inevitable resolution. Hatred directed towards oneself was a dangerous means to an end, even if it came in the less potent form of minor insecurities. 

Insecurities Kaz had no business entertaining while Venom continued to fuck into him slowly.

“How can you stand to even look at me?” The words leave a thick fog against the surface of the mirror and Kaz desperately wishes he could wipe them away, to forget that they ever existed.

He can feel Venom still before those hands shift away from his hips and cross over Kaz’s chest, the warmed metal fingers of Venom’s left hand splayed low on his stomach, as Kaz is forced that much closer in a secure hold. It feels painfully familiar to the position they take while sleeping.  
It’s reassuring.

Venom catches his gaze in the mirror before smiling softly. “Because you can stand to look at me at all. You look at me like I exist and I don’t have to continue thinking I’m just a phantom.”

The sincere response is almost too much and Kaz has to swallow to keep himself composed. He’s almost grateful for the accidental prick of shrapnel to his ear because it helps to immediately sober him up.

“You also never complain about the horn.”

“You’ve got a point…” That earns Kaz a genuine laugh before he quietly swallows them up in a kiss.


End file.
